Family Ties Growing Pains: One shots
by Syreina
Summary: Family ties one shots. It's recommended that you read Family Ties the story first.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Family TIES Fun. These one shots are while Seth is growing up. I'll put at the top if it's after the main story or before and Seth's age.

Seth age 15, after The main story.

* * *

Seth groans as he wakes up, his face covered in sweat and his body shivering. His stomach is doing flip-flops and making him start to taste dinner. He gets up and stumbles over his blankets in his rush to get up. His hand flies to his mouth and he barely makes it to the bathroom. He gets sick in the toilet and kneels there, thinking his life was over. He lies on the cool ground after he stop vomiting and closes his eyes. He feels dizzy and whimpers softly.

Dean mumbles softly against Roman's shoulder, "baby stop snoring."

Roman snorts and then wakes up at the sound of Dean's voice. He though stops from saying something as he hears Seth's whimpers as he gets sick. He shifts out of bed, leaving Dean as he walks to the bathroom. He looks down at his son who's now laying on the bathroom floor, curled up. Seth's shirt is wet from sweat and Roman frowns softly in worry. He grabs a cloth and kneels down cleaning off Seth's face and then picks him up. He doesn't like that Seth is out cold.

He carries him to the bedroom and lays him down, sitting on the bed. He runs his hand over his son's face and gets worried over that fact that Seth isn't reacting and how hot he is. Roman had been through Seth getting sick but this just seems to him worse. He finally moves and goes to the bedroom and calls out from the door way, "Dean something is wrong."

Dean mumbles as he sits up, "what.."

Roman frowns, "Seth is sick.. he's not waking up."

Dean springs out of bed and past Roman as he goes to Seth's room. He sits on the bed runs his hand through Seth's hair. He frowns when Seth doesn't wake up and finally he shakes Seth's shoulder, "kiddo wake up."

Roman watches as Seth doesn't wake up and Dean starts to panic. Roman grabs Dean's hand, "Dean calm down. We need to take him to the hospital. Grab your wallet and mine and our coats."

Dean nods and runs out of the room. Roman wraps a blanket around Seth's body and picks him up. He carries him to the garage and lays him in the back of the car. Dean walks out having gotten some coats and Wallets. He gets in the back and holds Seth close as Roman gets in the driver's side. Roman breaks a couple of laws as he drives to the Emergency Room

At the Er they are admitted immediately because Seth is still unconscious and running a fever of a 105. The doctor comes and checks him out. They start some IV antibiotics and Dean stands pacing and chewing on his nail as they wait. Dean looks at Roman who is sitting by Seth, looking worried as well. Dean moves and sits in Roman's lap whispering, "what if he lose him."

Roman shakes his head, "don't talk like that.. we won't lose him."

With in an hour Seth's fever starts to come down and Dean finally starts to calm down. Roman chews his own thumb nail though waiting for their son to wake up.

At around 4 am Seth whimpers and shifts, waking up, "daddy?"

Roman looks up and takes Seth's hand and Dean takes Seth's other hand gently, "Kiddo?"

Seth looks at both of them and whimpers, "I don't feel well."

Roman can't help but chuckle, "understatement of the year Son."

Seth mumbles, "my arm is cold."

Dean nods, "you have an iv it's ok though. "

Seth mumbles softly, "what happened."

Dean shakes his head, "you have Pneumonia. You didn't wake up and we had to take you to the ER." He runs his hand through Seth's hair, "try to get some more sleep."

Seth nods and mumbles, "Ok"

Roman pulls the blanket up over Seth's shoulders and rubs Seth's back as Seth rolls onto his side and closes his eyes.

Dean relaxes and as he pushes Seth's hair away from his face and watches his son sleep. Roman smiles softly and sits back feeling better. After Seth's fever comes down and the IV is finished, Seth is released into Dean and Roman's care. Seth though was also stuck in bed because the doctors want him on bed rest. Dean feels better though since he will be able to keep an eye on Seth easier. While though Seth sleeps, Dean looks at Roman in the hallway.

Dean mumbles, "I feel like we almost lost him."

Roman shakes his head, "you can't think like that."

Dean mumbles, "you know when we got pregnant with him.. I didn't want to grow attached. I thought I would lose him too. Then we hit the third trimester and you where touching my stomach and kept saying that you thought it was a boy."

Roman watches Dean and nods, "I remember that look you got."

Dean whispers, "it wasn't until he was old enough that if he needed to he would live outside me.. that I let myself grow attached. Ro.. last night brought all that back."

Roman wraps his arms around Dean.

Dean whispers, "I thought that he was going to leave us and die.. I was so scared."

Roman kisses dean's hair and whispers, "it's ok to be scared. But he's ok. He's going to live a long life, continue to give us heart attacks and challenge us. We'll have lots more time with him while he's grounded and I'm certain soon enough he will be. He will be ok."

Dean whispers, "Ro.. I love you. You always .. your my rock. You gave me a son and saved me from my family. I love you."

Roman smiles softly and whispers, "I love you too. You gave me a son and couldn't imagine my life with out you."


	2. Chapter 2

Set about 2 weeks after the first one shot. Seth 15

Seth looks at his father Roman who's working on something that he is certain is probably boring but he is on summer vacation and bored. Punk was gone off to some family gathering and AJ and Dolph where both off at camp. He was supposed to go to camp but Seth when got sick with pneumonia so he was not allowed to go. Now though that he was healthy enough to be bored but not enough to be outside in Dean's opinion. Dean had to go to a meeting for his job and Roman had the day off. So at least Seth has his father's to bother.

Seth walks over to the couch and flops by Roman, 'I'm bored. What are you doing."

Roman raises his eyebrow and looks at Seth, "work stuff."

Seth looks at him, "boring.. entertain me."

Roman shakes his head, "entertain you.. your 15 figure something out to do."

Seth crosses his arms and sighs, "there's nothing to do."

Roman sighs, "video games, clean your room, hell clean the kitchen for your Dad."

Seth groans and slumps, "that's work and there's no one to play games with."

Roman looks at him, "Go play outside."

Seth eyes him, "I'm 15 I don't play and Dad won't let me outside."

Roman mumbles, "Damn it forgot about that."

Seth shakes his head, "Still bored."

Roman sighs and looks at him, "do some school work."

Seth blinks, "what school work.. it's summer."

Roman pauses, "oh yeah."

Seth smirks, "So I could have gotten you to drop me off at school."

Roman eyes him, "and then you would have had to deal with a very pissed off Dad."

Seth shivers, "don't really want that."

Roman shakes his head, "Nope you don't."

Seth groans, "I'm still BOOOOORRREDD"

Roman glares, "No yelling and .. I don't know.. figure something out."

Seth pokes him, "watch a movie with me.."

Roman sighs and moves his papers since he will never get some work done, "Fine what movie."

Seth thinks and sighs, "There's nothing good."

Roman groans and covers his face, "Boy.. Dad said I'm not allowed to spank you anymore but I'm about it."

Seth sulks at him, and then stops, "Ninja Turtles?"

Roman nods, "Fine. Order it and I'll get you your meds and something to eat."

Roman comes back and gives Seth his medication and then gives him some cut up fruit. Seth curls against his side as he eats an apple. Roman stretches out and watches the movie. Seth half way through has moved a pillow in Roman's lap and is laying there asleep.

Roman looks down at Seth and remembers what Dean admitted. He had to admit as well when dean first got pregnant he just was worried about Dean. He thought Seth would never make it and that Dean would suffer again another miscarriage that he would blame himself for. He almost wanted Dean to abort just to save him the pain. Dean though was so happy to have one more chance to have a child.

Then when Dean made it to the third trimester he was so happy. He actually let himself get hopeful. He also started buying baby things in hopes that dean could make it. Then the doctor told them that the baby would survive outside of Dean and that the baby was healthy the look on Dean's face was amazing. He was so happy and Dean claims that Roman's face was the same.

Dean gave birth to Seth and they finally got their baby. After that they where over protective and they didn't let him out of their sight. They only had sleep overs at their place. They never challenged Seth to actually grow up. That's why at 15 he still acts at times like he's 5. Roman knows that eventually they will have to let him grow up. He and Dean just weren't ready yet. Plus slowly Seth was growing on his own despite what they do.

Roman also will never admit it but he really liked Punk. Punk was good for Seth in that he challenged him and seemed to like Seth for himself. Then there was AJ and Dolph who actually where good kids in his opinion. This town was good for them. Maybe they where doing something right.

Roman leans back and turns off the tv. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

Dean comes home to see Roman sound asleep on the couch sitting up and Seth curled up close to him. Dean smirks softly and then goes to the kitchen to make Dinner. Letting his husband and son sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth Age 5 /Seth age 16

* * *

Dean groans as he wakes in the middle of the night. It was Christmas Eve and something was going on. He had heard the patter of little feet down the hallway. Dean stands up and pulls Roman's t-shirt on over his boxers. Roman was still sound asleep so Dean left him that way. Dean walks silently towards the living room. Him and Seth decorated it last week. Seth with his little hands even put the topper on the tree with Dean's help.

Dean pauses when he sees Seth standing there in his favourite PJ's, curled up on the couch, looking at the tree. Dean smiles softly and then walks over, touching Seth's shoulder, "Kiddo what's going on."

Seth peeked up at him and whispers, "I wanted to see the tree again."

"Sure you weren't trying to catch Santa?" Dean asks with a soft laugh.

Seth shakes his head though and then reaches up to Dean for him to pick him up. Dean scoops Seth into his arms and holds him tightly to his chest. Seth then looks at his dad and grins brightly, "the tree is pretty Dad."

Dean nods and kisses his son's temple, "it is."

Seth looks at Dean, "And we did it."

Dean nods, "we did Kiddo."

Seth whispers, "you think Santa liked it?"

Dean chuckles softly, "I think he loved it, just as much as we do."

Seth beams happily and then settles happily into his father's arms, Yawning. Dean smiles softly and whispers, "Ready to sleep?"

Seth shakes his head but wraps his arms around Dean's neck and lays his head on his shoulder. Dean smiles softly and rubs his back, carrying him up the stairs. He then goes to his and Roman's room. Roman looks up at his son and Dean having woken up as they where talking in the living room. Roman pulls back the covers and Dean gets back into bed and Seth curls up on his chest, sound asleep. Roman looks at Dean and Dean whispers, "He wanted to see the tree again."

Roman nods and lays back down, his arm going around Dean's waist. All of them falling asleep.

* * *

11 years later

Dean groans as he wakes up. He had heard someone walking down the hallway. He looks at Roman who's snoring loudly beside him. Dean groans and gets up to see what's going on. He pulls on a shirt and walk's towards the living room. He looks around and chuckles seeing Seth sitting on the couch. Just like when he was 4, he was just quietly curled up looking at the tree. Dean walks over and sits down beside him.

Seth looks at his Dad sleepily. He then moves and cuddles against his father's side, "Hey."

Dean nods and looks down at Seth, "hey. What are you up to?"

Seth shrugs and looks up at Dean, "looking at the tree."

Dean nods and hugs Seth close to him.

Seth then whispers, "You know.. every time I look at it. It makes me remember how lucky I am."

Dean nods and looks down at him, "we all are."

Roman rumbles from the hallway, "we're a family."

Seth peeks over the couch and Dean waves at him. Roman walks over and sits down on Dean's other side. Seth smiles softly and settles down again, yawning softly. Dean watches the twinkling of the lights and rubs Seth's arm. Roman watches as the lights flicker across Dean and his son's face. Seth drifts off and Dean looks up at Roman, "Merry Christmas Love."

Roman smiles softly, "Merry Christmas babe."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth Age 4

Dean watches as his son stomps over and picks up his teddy bear and then shoots his best 4-year-old glare at his dad and daddy before going out the open door. Seth had declared that he was running away when Dean had tried to put Seth down for a nap because Seth was too big for naps according to Seth. Dean shrugs and follows his son as Seth stomps through the front yard. Roman shakes his head and lets Dean handle it since most of the time he lost his fights with his 4-year-old already.

Seth turns and walks down the side-walk and Dean hums softly as he follows. As they reach the corner Seth stands there and Dean walks over about to ask if he was ready to come home yet. Seth though holds out his hand expectantly. Dean chuckles and takes Seth's hand, walking him across the street since Seth wasn't allowed to cross with out holding a hand. Seth held tightly to Dean's hand after that and leads him down the sidewalk.

Dean shakes his head and walks with his son. Dean was trying not to laugh since normally when you run away you don't take your father with you but Seth obviously did. They walk around the block and then cross the street and they're back on their block. When they walk in front of the house with the huge dog that always barked his head off at them, Dean picks Seth up, holding him tightly to get by. Seth then keeps his arms wrapped around Dean as this point as he was starting to get tired. Dean rubs his back and carries him back to their yard.

Roman stands in the door way and shakes his head when he sees Seth almost all the way asleep in Dean's arms, "Tired little man?"

Seth nods and puts his thumb in his mouth sucking softly.

Dean chuckles and carries Seth to his room and lays him down in bed, tucking him in.

...

Seth age 14. (before they moved to the new town in Family ties.)

Seth glares at Roman, as Seth and Roman fight over something. Dean still isn't certain why they're fighting. Seth was yelling that they are unfair and Dean knew Roman was at his limit. Dean sighs and wonders why his son had to grow up. 4-year-old tantrums and running away was so much easier to handle then this. Then he got an idea.

Dean turns and speaks up, "I'm running away from home."

Seth and Roman stop arguing and then look at Dean like he's grown a second head.

Seth looks at his Dad and speaks softly, "you're what now?"

Roman looks at his husband and cocks his head.

Dean looks at them, "I'm running away."

Dean turns and walks out the door and Seth looks at Roman confused. Roman just shrugs at his son.

Seth goes outside, jogging to catch up with his dad. Too curious about where Dean was going to remember to fight with Roman. Dean waits for him at the corner and then they walk quietly around the blocks again the same blocks Seth and Dean walked when he was 4. When they reach the house with the dog this time, the dog was much to old and tired to bark like an idiot. Seth crouches down and pets its head when it walks over to them. When they come back to the house, Roman stands in the door way and looks at Dean and then Seth.

Seth mumbles an "I'm sorry."

Roman nods and Dean walks into the house. He lets them talk it out and hums happily to himself. Maybe 14 year old tantrums weren't that much different then 4 year old ones.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean gets out of the car on a bright Saturday morning. He had forgotten some things for dinner tomorrow at Sika's. He looks at his son in his booster seat. Roman was still working so Dean was forced to bring Seth with him to the mall. A huge busy mall with a 4-year-old. He must have done something bad in a past life. He must have pissed someone off upstairs.

He finally caves and opens the door and unbuckles Seth and scoops him up. He carries Seth into the mall, smiling softly when Seth wraps his arms around Dean's neck and cuddles tightly to him. Seth wasn't much at this age for crowds of people unless it was family and even then he would tend to cling to those he was closest to. Then Jey or Jimmy would play with him in the living room a little removed from the croud of people and activities since the close family didn't have a lot of kids other than Seth.

Seth peeks around as Dean makes his way through the mall. Seth then sees the pet shop that he's favourite place. He tugs gently on Dean's hand points to it. Dean turns and sees the shop and smiles softly at his son, "If you're good for the rest of this trip and we'll visit it. Deal baby boy?"

Seth beams happily at him and nods, before wrapping his arms around Dean again. Dean walks into a store and looks around. Seth watches his Dad picking things out and wiggles, "down please."

Dean looks at his son not certain about this but he puts him down, "stay close Seth."

Seth nods and looks around aisle. It was just a specialty spice shop kinda boring for a 4-year-old. He though sees a glass bear of honey and walks over to look at it. Dean watches but then looks up to pick up what he needs for Sika tomorrow. He only looks away for a second to pick up the spices and when he turns around Seth isn't in the aisle. Dean's heart stops as he looks around and then calls out, "SETH!"

Seth had looked at the bear making sure not to touch because Daddy always says you don't touch other people's things. Seth then sees a pair of jeans start walking out and Seth followed them. They where walking really fast and Seth has to run. He trips and falls though the jeans vanish into the crowd of people. Seth looks around and sees all the people walking by him and he crawls up to his feet. He looks around and can't see his Dad. Tears start coming to his eyes as he can't find him.

Dean is complete panic mode as he looks through the aisles of the store, "SETH ..."

Dean then does the only thing he can think of.. he grabs the store lady, "have you seen a little boy brown hair, Jeans and .. a purple shirt."

The lady behind the counter looks at him and Shakes his head, "No sir.. is he missing?"

Dean looks at her, "yes.. I can't find him.. Please.."

The Lady calls security and takes a hold of Dean's hand, trying to calm him.

Seth wipes at his eyes and walks down the hallway, sniffling. He then sees the pet store, and walks into the store. His Dad said they would go there, maybe he was there waiting for him. Seth walks quietly down an aisle, then sits down by the cages that hold the dogs. Tears come again and Seth wipes his eyes, "Daddy..Dad.."

Dean is on the verge of having a melt down by the time he hears on the speakers of the mall that there's an Amber alert and now the mall is on lock down. He picks up his cell and calls Roman, "RO I LOST OUR SON," He yells into the phone.

Seth cries as he looks around, "Daddy.. " He starts to hear a lot of loud sounds coming from the hallway of the mall and then a loud voice saying there's an amber alert. Seth starts to get scared and he moves to a comer. He curls up in it, between some piles of dog food.

Dean sobs and the security is already starting to look for Seth. Roman is on his way. Dean when asked where Seth would go if upset or if there's a store they always go to, Something clicks for Dean. Dean then stands up and runs towards the pet store. An older lady security guard follows him. Dean looks around the store and calls out, "Seth.. please your not in trouble.. Please be here."

Dean nearly gives himself whiplash when he hears a small, "daddy.."

Dean nearly breaks when he sees Seth move from the dog food and with tears in his eyes. Dean runs over and picks Seth up, holding him tightly to his chest. The security guard radios in that they found the boy. Roman barrels into the mall at this time, having been let in since he's Seth's father. Roman then sees Dean walking with security guiding him. Roman runs over and sees Dean clinging to Seth. Roman wraps his arms around Seth and Dean and relaxes for the first time since Dean called him.

Dean sits on the bench and holds Seth tightly to him with Roman sitting beside him.

Seth sniffles and looks at his dad, "wanna go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Roman groans when he hears the door bell and heads for the door. They where trying to get ready to head out to a family event. Dean had been trying to put Seth in the tub because Seth had played in the mud all day. When ever it rained Seth was thrilled because it meant puddles and mud for him to play in. Roman swore the kid just rolled in the mud.

Roman opens the door and lets Jey and Jimmy in with Jimmy's new girlfriend Naomi into the house, "Hey guys, you're a little early."

Jimmy nods, "yeah we where close by. Roman this is Naomi."

Roman smiles at her, "Nice to meet you."

Naomi nods and smiles brightly, "Nice to meet you too."

Roman nods, "Dean just is trying to get Seth clean and then we'll head out."

Jey grins, "sounds good."

Roman cocks his head when He hears Dean calling out for Seth, "Dean?"

Roman turns and watches in shock as a naked Seth runs past them all, squealing happily.

Dean runs out of the bathroom, "Catch that kid!"

Naomi blinks at the little naked 4-year-old.

Jey catches Seth and scoops him up, holding him tightly as he squirms, "Whoa little uce.."

Jimmy coughs and looks at Naomi, "So.. that's my nephew."

Naomi looks at him, "Does he greet everyone like that?"

Jey snickers, "Only people he likes."

Jey hands Seth back to Dean and Dean carries him back to the bathroom.

"I really don't know why you don't like baths," Dean mumbles.

Roman smirks and then looks at Naomi, "So.. welcome to the family.."

Seth at 16.

Naomi is leaning against the wall, watching as Jey this time introduces Dolph his boyfriend to the family.

She then looks at Seth who is sitting in the chair, "Your not going to initiate him into the family like you did me?"

Seth looks confused, "wha?"

Naomi grins and pinches Seth's cheek lightly, "Lets just say.. you had very cute little butt cheeks."

Seth blushes and hides his face, "I'm never going to live that down."


	7. Chapter 7

The house is quiet as Dean finishes his email to his boss. His final one before he goes maternity leave. The nursery that Roman painstakingly put together sits empty right now. Roman and Dean 2 weeks ago, got all the furniture for the nursery. Sika, and the twins then brought a ton of gifts to the home. All the men where excited that Dean was close to the due date. Dean runs his hand over his stomach and whispering that he couldn't wait to meet him.

Dean moves into the living room. Roman was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He looks up when Dean walks over and sits by him on the couch. Roman runs his hand over Dean's stomach and laughs softly as there's movement. Dean grins at him, "he's wiggling a lot today. I think he wants to come out."

Roman nods and looks at Dean, "Well we're ready to meet him.

Dean smiles brightly at Roman and then winces.

Roman frowns, "babe? You ok?"

Dean nods, "yeah just a little stiff.. I think I'm going to go lay down."

Roman nods and stands up. He helps Dean stand by pulling him to his feet. He wraps his arms around Dean and kisses his temple. Dean sighs happily and leans against Roman. Roman blinks when he feels his leg get wet, "baby?"

Dean mumbles softly, "My water just broke.

Roman relaxes, "Oh thank god."

Dean glares at Roman and hits him on the back of the head, "YOU thought I peed on you.. REALLY!?"

Roman shrugs, "We should take you to the hospital."

Dean mutters, "I should put you in the hospital."

Roman looks down his own pants, "I think I need to change my pants."

After Roman and Dean change their clothing they head to the hospital. Dean is admitted into the maternity ward and taken to a room. Dean feels shocked that this is all happening for real. "He's coming.. he's.. really coming."

Roman nods and takes Dean's hand, "Our son is coming into this world."

Dean holds his stomach and groans in pain as a contraction comes. Roman watches and holds onto Dean's hand. He then looks at Roman. He doesn't say it but he is scared.

Roman bites his lip and cups Dean's cheek, speaking softly. "You will be a great father."

Dean nods, holds onto Roman's hand tightly.

8 hours later. Dean just wants this child out of him.

"Roman," Dean mumbles, "You're never touching me again."

Roman smiles at Dean, "you weren't complaining when I was touching you."

Dean glares at him and then groans, "I .. I think I want to push."

Roman nods and goes to get a doctor. The doctor comes in and smiles brightly at dean, "I hear your son and you are ready to get him out of you."

Dean nods and groans, "very ready."

Roman watches as the doctor works with Dean and bites his lip. Nerves taking over for him as he takes Dean's hand. After some cries from Dean and the doctor ordering Dean to push, there's a cry. Roman looks down and sees their son for the first time.

The baby is healthy and crying. Dean bites his lip as the baby is cleaned and then gently set on his chest.

Dean reaches up and gently holds him to his chest. "Seth.. welcome to the world."

Seth looks at his dad and yawns, reaching his hand out as he yawns. Dean smiles softly and runs his thumb over Seth's cheek. Roman watches them and smiles softly.

Roman bites his lip as Dean offers him Seth. Roman gently takes it and looks down at his son. "hey little man.. "

Roman looks at Dean with tears in his eyes. Their son was born.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth is age 16 and Seth's thoughts on Mother's day in relation to his family

* * *

Seth sits at the coffee shop that AJ insisted on meeting him at. She said she had some shopping to do and after that they should hang out. Seth sits in the back thumbing through some magazine that was left on the table. AJ appears finally and sits down, "Christ.. shopping for mother's day sucks.."

Seth shrugs, "wouldn't know."

Aj frowns, "what about Dean."

Seth looks at Aj and raises his eyebrow, "you know Dean is a man right? I mean I thought that was clear. I know that sometimes people get confused because he listed to Taylor swift once. But I can assure you, he is a man."

AJ frowns, "but ... I thought... well I know he's a man.. but.. isn't one of them .. like your mom?"

Seth shakes his head, "I think if I gave Dean or Roman a gift for mother's day I'd be running for my life."

AJ Blinks, "really?"

Seth shrugs, "They're both my father's.. I don't call one of them mommy or mom. I think that would be weird."

AJ frowns, "True.. I don't see Dean or Roman wearing a skirt anytime soon or having boobs."

Seth crosses his eyes at the thought of Dean having boobs or Roman for that matter. "OH god.. I'm scared for life."

Aj smirks, "Dean did bake cookies."

Seth mumbles, "Dad's cookies are amazing you have to admit that."

AJ nods, "because calories don't exist for him. He puts in a whole package of chocolate chips. They turn to chocolate crumbles. Molten chocolate crumbles."

Seth nods, "yup. Best cookies ever."

Aj sighs dramatically and then eyes Seth, "Father's day must suck."

Seth shrugs, "Macaroni art doesn't cut it anymore?"

AJ face palms, "Oh god."


	9. Chapter 9

This is set.. a year after Candice left Dean's after being released from Jail

Dean and Roman are woken by a large crash in the living room. Dean sits up and looks around confused. Roman gets up and pulls on his shirt over his boxers and looks at Dean, "did you hear that?"

Dean nods and pulls on his own shirt. They walk into the hallway, and see Seth walking into the hallway rubbing his eyes still.

"Thought it was you guys." Seth almost whispers, since he's still half asleep.

Dean shakes his head and then looks up when there's another crash. Roman walks over to the stair well and looks down.

Roman barks out, "I would suggest that you leave because we are calling the cops."

Seth looks at Dean and Dean gather's his son into his arms.

Candice's voice sounds out, "it's me."

Seth looks confused at Dean. Dean stiffens and frowns. They hadn't seen Candice since she left, after they offered to help her get clean. Roman eyes Dean and then the family walks down stairs.

Candice looks at them sheepishly, "I wanted to see you guys."

Dean nods and looks at the broken window and then his mother, "and knocking on the door is too passe for you?"

Candice glares at Dean, "Don't talk to your mother like that."

Dean frowns watching her scratch at her arms and the way she fidgets, "So how stoned are you?"

Roman sighs and watches Candice. Roman then takes Seth by the arm and keeps him away from her in case she brought someone else again.

Candice frowns, "I'm not stoned what are you talking about.."

Dean shakes his head and watches her, "what did you need Candice.. money.. what.."

Candice's head drops as she whispers, "I'm out of money.."

Dean shakes his head, "So you needed money to feed your habit. So yet again you come here.."

Candice's shoulders slump when she whispers, "I'm sorry."

Dean rubs his head and then goes to his coat in the entrance. He pulls out his wallet and pulls out the money he has in there. He walks over to her and gives her the money.

"here," He states, "But don't come back. I'm done. I don't want you near my family after this."

Candice looks at Dean and then Seth and Roman. "I.. I'm sorry."

Dean glares at her, "Take it and leave."

Candice takes the money and then leaves quickly. Dean shakes his head and closes the door after her. He closes his eyes and leans against the door. Roman walks over to Dean and wraps his arms around Dean. Dean closes his eyes and sighs when also Seth wraps his arms around Dean from the front. Dean closes his eyes and relaxes as he holds his son and his husband holds him.


	10. Chapter 10

Roman's Birthday Chapter

* * *

Seth sits on the counter stirring the bowl that Dean handed him. Dean runs around the kitchen preparing dinner. Seth is pretty sure that Dean still has him stirring 20 minutes later to keep him out of the way. Still though Seth dutifully stirs the cake batter while Dean keeps working. Dean finally raises his head from what he was working on.

"You got him a gift right?" Dean askes.

Seth eyes him, "Mhmm."

Dean raises his eyebrow, "what did you get your father?"

Seth smirks, "well I got 20 from you and I had 40 from my job so I got him a mural of macaroni art."

Dean eyes his son and then hits him on top of the head with his wooden spoon. "what the hell is with you and macaroni."

Seth rubs his head, " ow... Hey I like Macaroni."

Dean eyes him and hits him again, "you didn't.."

Seth yelps and then covers his head with his hands, "I didn't I swear. Stop abusing me."

Dean snorts, "stop being a smart ass."

Seth rolls his eyes, "I learned from the best."

Dean can't help but smirk, "Yeah you did.. but seriously what did you get him?"

Seth shrugs, "I bought those cuff links he was hinting at.. but I got then engraved one with your name and one with mine."

Dean looks shocked, "wow..."

Seth looks at Dean and suddenly feels worried. "he won't like it?"

Dean shakes his head quickly, "Seth he'll love that."

Seth perks up and then Dean smirks. "Now I expect something equally as good for my birthday."

Seth eyes Dean, "Macaroni art won't cut it?"

Dean glares at Seth and shakes his spoon at his son, "Run."

Seth puts the bowl down and then bolts as fast as he can through the house with Dean chasing him.


	11. Chapter 11

Aj giggles happily as she runs over to Seth's house and knocks on the door. Dean opens it and points to the stairs since they moved here, Aj had been Seth's best friend and she always came over randomly. She runs up the stairs and blinks though when she hears sniffles. She stops and looks at Seth's door, knowing it's coming from him. She also though knew Dean would never allow her to come up if Seth was in trouble so Dean must not know.

She throws the door open and sees Seth crying softly while he lays on the bed, looking at his phone. Aj gasps and puts the box down and runs over to Seth crawling on the bed. She wraps her arms around Seth from behind and holds him so tightly that she thinks she's breaking something of his. Aj whispers, "Sethie.."

Seth wipes at his eyes and whispers, "We broke up.."

Aj grits her teeth and She immediately texts Dolph to come over or beat the crap out of Phil. He can pick. She holds Seth as he sobs softly. Dolph shows up and Dean raises his eyebrow having no idea what's going on and motions to the stairs. Dolph goes up the stairs and finds AJ rubbing Seth's back as they sit on the bed. Aj got him to calm down and tell her what happened. Dolph sits down on the bed on Seth's other side and looks at his Girlfriend. Aj sighs softly and looks at Dolph, "Phil is moving with his father this weekend. Mark got transferred and Phil doesn't have a choice but to go. Phil called it quits yesterday night."

Dolph frowns softly and wraps his arms around Seth, "Seth I'm sorry."

Seth nods and whispers, "Sorry.."

Aj frowns and leans against Seth holding him too, "Hey we're your friends. We're here for you."


	12. Chapter 12

Aj shrieks in excitement as she runs into Seth's house. She grins at Dean and Roman who are staring at her with wide eyes. She then runs up the stairs as fast as she can and throws open Seth's door. She drops her bag in the corner and then She pounces on Seth. In her excitement she knocks him down onto the bed. Once she has him down though, she tickles Seth "HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

Seth lets out his own very unmanly shriek as he tries to wiggle away from her, "AJ! Noooooo."

Down stairs

Roman looks at Dean, "Aj's here."

Dean snorts, "I didn't notice.."

Dean goes back unpacking the food from Seth's favorite restaurant. before putting the cake in the fridge for later.

upstairs

Aj giggles brightly as she sits on Seth's hips and looks down at him. "Dolph is coming over too since Dean said we could sleep over. Watch movies all night since tomorrow is Friday and we get out of school."

Seth smiles at AJ, "What movies did you bring since you insisted on getting them."

Aj grins and moves off Seth and gets the movies. Dolph walks in and drops his bag, "damn I haven't been to a sleep over.. in ... years."

Seth rolls his eyes, "You make it sound girly. We're watching movies and eating cake."

Dolph looks at Seth and smiles playfully, "I'll stay for the cake."

Dolph flops down beside Seth and then AJ falls across their laps. She shows them the movies and grins brightly at Seth. Seth looks at his best friends and watches Dolph Tease AJ about her choice in movies. He can't think of another way he would want to spend his birthday.


	13. Chapter 13

Seth 10 months.

Roman sits at the table, feeding his son his baby cereal. Dean was just getting up since Roman let him sleep in because he wanted some time with his son. Seth was grinning brightly up at his father. He then puts his hand in his mouth chewing on his fingers around the cereal. Roman then makes a face as he pulls Seth's hand away from his mouth. Seth's hand is covered in food now. Roman gave Seth another spoonful. While he tries to keep Seth's hands off his suit jacket.

Seth giggles brightly and Roman smiles at his son, "You know kiddo.. you are going to have to talk soon."

Seth makes sounds and eyes his dad.

Roman chuckles and then gives him another spoonful.

Dean watches from the door, "He'll talk soon."

Seth perks up at Dean's voice and looks for him. Dean walks over and rubs Roman's back.

Seth watches them both and then his little face shows concentration.

"daddy."

Roman drops the bowl and Dean stares in shock at his son.

Dean whispers, "Say it again."

Seth giggles brightly and looks at his daddy's, "Daddy."

Roman scoops Seth up ignoring the food that is now all over his pants and coat, "Yes daddy."

Dean wipes his eyes and then hugs both Roman and Seth.

...

Seth 16.

Roman holds Seth's phone bill and glares at his son. "Seth how did you go over your minutes by that much!"

Seth fidgets under his father's glare, "Um.. I was planning things with AJ and .. it got out of control."

Roman taps his foot and eyes his son, "You are going to work off every penny of this bill. Until then no Cell phone."

Seth's jaw drops, "But... That's not fair."

Roman eyes him, "and me paying a 300 dollar phone bill is?"

Seth whines, "Daddddd."

Dean shakes his head, "Nope. You're getting off lightly."

Seth stomps his foot, "You're mean."

Roman snaps his finger and points, "Bedroom NOW."

Seth runs up stairs.

Dean looks at Roman and then smirks, "remember when we couldn't wait for him to talk."

Roman shakes his head, "and now we can't get him to shut up."

* * *

I'm going to admit.. there's a tie in the poll for who Seth is going to date. Barron and John are tied. So I'll have to pick one for the next story.

Also Punk isn't coming back. Sorry. you can bash me all you want but I've lost my punk muse right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth age 7

Father's day is this weekend. Seth sits in class and listens to the Teacher explain how the class will be making macaroni art on construction paper for their fathers. A couple of boys and girls in the class make two as they like Seth have two daddies. Seth thinks it's the best thing ever and works happily on his art pieces for his Daddy's.

When he gets home, Seth proudly holds each piece up to his fathers and they gush over it. Even though all it is is macaroni glued to paper with Seth drawing around it. Though he seems so proud of himself that Dean and Roman can't help but feel proud for him. The art is put up on the wall and Seth then hugs both men saying happy Daddy's Day.Seth age 7

Father's day is this weekend. Seth sits in class and listens to the Teacher explain how the class will be making macaroni art on construction paper for their fathers. A couple of boys and girls in the class make two as they like Seth have two daddies. Seth thinks it's the best thing ever and works happily on his art pieces for his Daddy's.

When he gets home, Seth proudly holds each piece up to his fathers and they gush over it. Even though all it is is macaroni glued to paper with Seth drawing around it. Though he seems so proud of himself that Dean and Roman can't help but feel proud for him. The art is put up on the wall and Seth then hugs both men saying happy Daddy's Day.

* * *

Seth age 16

Dean eyes Roman, "I swear if he gives us macaroni art again.. I'm spanking him."

Roman smirks, "hey now.. nothing beats the rainbow piece from a couple years ago."

Dean shakes his head, "why does your son have an obsession with that horrible stuff."

Seth peeks into the living room and then bites his lip. He walks into the living room and looks at his father's. He really hopes that they like this gift. Dean eyes his son and cocks his head since Seth looks so nervous. Roman looks up from his paper and nods, "Seth?"

Seth fidgets and holds out an envelope. Dean takes it and feels the macaroni in the paper but there's something else too. Dean rips open the envelope and pulls out bright construction paper. On the paper there is pattern in the macaroni. Then written in wax crayon is Happy father's day. Dean eyes the paper. Roman covers his mouth trying not to laugh. Dean goes to say something when two tickets fall out of the envelope.

Seth grins crookedly as Dean picks them up, "Jimmy, Jey, and Grandpa.. helped me pay for a vacation for you."

Dean looks at the tickets and bites his lip, "Vegas."

Seth nods and fidgets, "it's a package. It's just a weekend but.. I thought you might like it."

Dean puts the tickets down and then grabs Seth, wrapping him up in a hug. Roman smile softly and after Dean lets Seth go he hugs Seth tightly.

Seth smiles brightly up at his father's, "So I get the house to myself right that weekend."

Roman snorts and pat's Seth on top of the head, "Nice try."

Dean grins, "So much better that Macaroni Art."


End file.
